Hamu és gyémánt
by Lily Potteri
Summary: Kis songfic Remusszal és Siriusszal természetesen SLASH!


**Hamu és gyémánt.**

A könyvtárban ültem, és egy holnap beadandó esszén dolgoztam. Vagyis próbáltam, de a gondolataim újra és újra felé sodródtak, mint egy szabályozhatatlan folyó.  
A hajára, a még Ágasénál is sötétebb fekete hajára, aminek pár tincse mindig a szemébe hullik.  
A szemébe, ami feketébb az éjszakánál is.  
Nagyot sóhajtottam és ismét a pergamen fölé görnyedtem. Ki kell verjem a fejemből, és be kell fejeznem ezt az átkozott dolgozatot, hogy aztán Ágassal együtt lemásolhassák még az óra előtt.  
Vajon mi lenne, ha csak egyszer nem csinálnám meg helyettük? Persze, nekik nincs idejük ilyen apróságokra, mint a lecke. Ágast túlságosan lefoglalja, hogy Lilyt hajtja, őt meg… hogy minden este valami más libát szórakoztasson.  
- Holdsáp, hát itt vagy? – hallottam egy túlzottan is ismerős hangot. Az övé. Millió közül is felismerném.  
- Dolgozom – feleltem köszönésképpen, nagyon igyekezve, hogy ne nézzek fel. Mert akkor végem.  
- Túl sokat dolgozol, és túl keveset lazítasz – jelentette ki és leült velem szemben. Én nagyon körülményesen leírtam az utolsó szót, és mikor már nem tudtam mivel húzni az időt felemeltem a tekintetem.  
- Mégis mit akarsz tőlem?  
Hogy én mit akarok tőled az egy másik kérdés - gondoltam és elvörösödtem.  
- Gyere velem ma este! Felszedtem egy Hollóhátas ikerpárt. Na, mit szólsz?  
- Be kell ezt fejeznem, különben nem tudjátok kiről lemásolni, és…  
- Összedől a világ, ha egyszer nem lesz kész a leckéd időre – fejezte be a mondatomat nem kevés gúnnyal.  
- Sirius - hagyjál – dolgozni – nyomtam meg minden egyes szót és visszafordultam a munkámhoz, mielőtt még túlságosan sok időt szentelnék fekete hajú barátom ajkainak bámulására.  
- Jól van na, meg ne harapj! – állt fel láthatólag vérig sértve – akkor maradj a könyveid közt örökre!  
Nem néztem fel, de hallgattam a lépteinek zaját, ahogy lassan elnyelte őket a csend.  
Könnyeim a félkész dolgozatra hullottak, elmaszatolva a tintát. Nem törődtem vele.  
Szeretlek Sirius, miért nem veszed észre?  
Lopva körülnéztem a sötétedő könyvtárban. Madam Cvikker épp egy gólyának magyarázott, a közelemben pedig nem volt senki.  
Halkan dúdolni kezdtem egy dalt, amit egy mugli barátomtól tanultam.  
_  
__Buta kis játék, hazudok, és elhiszed.  
Önző kis játék, angyal-szíved mély pokolra viszem.  
Pedig érzem: hogy te vagy a minden és tőled létezem én!  
__  
_Elraktam a könnyáztatta dolgozatot. Ma már úgysem tudok többet foglalkoni vele, majd holnap kihagyom a reggelit és akkor megcsinálom.  
Összepakoltam a könyveimet, a hátamra dobtam a táskámat és kimentem a könyvtárból.  
Sirius… hogy tudlak ennyire szeretni, hiszen tudom: nem tudnád viszonozni az érzéseimet.  
Talán el kellene mondanom, hogy miért kerüllek mostanában, hogy miért tűnhetek kívülről elutasítónak. De ha tudnád… nem lennél képes rám nézni többet.

_Karodba bújnék, de hazudok, és nem teszem,  
Szavakat súgnék, de hagyom, hogy a csend takarja szívem.  
Pedig érzem, hogy sohasem volt, ami van, s nem lesz ezután,  
De ezt rejtem, mert nem is hiszem még talán, hogy ez jár, csoda vár ránk._

Bemegyek az első fiúmosdóba, hogy a könnyeimet eltüntessem. Ahogy benyitok, legnagyobb meglepetésemre a te fájdalmas kiáltásodat hallom. Sikerült orrba vágnom az ajtóval.  
- Holdsáp! Te nem dolgozol véletlenül? Vagy ez is munka része?  
- Ne haragudj, nem volt szándékos – hebegem, és egy gyors bűbájjal összeforrasztom az orrát.  
- Te sírtál? – néz a könnyáztatta arcomra.  
- Nem! – fordulok el.  
- Mi baj? Bántott valaki? Mondd már el!  
Összeszorítom a szemem, hogy elkerüljem a kérdő tekintetét, és csak rázom a fejemet zokogva.  
Átölel, erős karjait körém fonja és várja, hogy megnyugodjak. Érzem a közelségét, a mellkasára hajtom a fejem, teljesen eláztatva a talárjának elejét.  
Végül, nem is tudom miért, talán a jellegzetes Sirius-illatból merített bátorságom vezérelt, de folytattam a dalt, immár hangosan.

_Hamu, vagy gyémánt, a választás oly egyszerű,  
De egy gondolat úgy bánt, hogy minden jó hisz végül oly keserű.  
Ugye, érted, hogy te a vagy a minden, de félek, semmi leszel,  
Tudom, érzed, hogy te vagy a kincs, ami kell, ne hagyj el! Csoda vár rám?__  
_

- Micsoda? – néz rám értetlenül, én meg lesz, ami lesz alapon lehúzom magamhoz a száját és egy félénk csókot nyomok azokra a gyönyörű ajkakra.  
Mikor észreveszem, hogy mit is csinálok éppen kiszakítom magam az öleléséből és kirohanok a mosdóból. Végig a folyosókon, nem figyelve arra, hogy hova is megyek, csak futok amíg össze nem esek egy kihalt rejtekúton.  
A hűs falnak nyomom az arcom és próbálok megnyugodni. Letagadom – határozom el, egy hirtelen gondolattól vezérelve – egyszerűen letagadom az egészet! Nem történt semmi.  
Ahogy azt sejtettem, pár perc múlva megjelent a térképpel a kezében.  
- Mi az ördög bújt beléd Holdsáp? – kérdezte döbbenten.  
- Mire gondolsz? – mondtam lazának szánt, de remegő hangon.  
- Megcsókolsz és elrohansz?  
- Én? Dehogy csókoltalak meg! Összekeversz valakivel – jelentettem ki és el akartam menni, de megragadta a kezemet és visszahúzott.  
- Ezt a csókot nem keverem össze semmivel – suttogta és megfogta az arcomat.  
- Még mindig nem értem miről beszélsz – suttogtam elhaló hangon, ahogy egyre közelebb kerültünk, majd az a kevés távolság is elfogyott, hogy egy második, ezúttal sokkal szenvedélyesebb csókban forrjunk össze.  
- Erről – mondta nemes egyszerűséggel, és nekidöntött a falnak – Meg erről.

_Hamu és gyémánt, ragyogj hát,  
Fényedtől minden szép lesz, lásd,  
Hamu és gyémánt, ragyogj hát,  
Én csak benned élek tovább,  
Hamu és gyémánt, ragyogj hát,  
Ébredjen álmából a világ,  
Hamu és gyémánt, csoda vár,  
Fényedtől minden szép lesz, minden más lesz tán?_


End file.
